Visitors
by DragonShenron
Summary: At one point or another, everyone ends up climbing through my bedroom window, and I'm going to tell you the story of everyone who does.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.**_

* * *

Kenny

_I don't know when it became a habit for me to leave my bedroom window unlocked, or when I re-arranged my room so that another bed would fit comfortably. Though if a had to take a guess I would say it started about four months ago, at least that's when I stopped freaking out when I'm woken by a tapping at my window in the middle of the night._

_I suppose I should explain what I mean when I say that people are crawling through my window. Its not that they're looking for anything sexual to happen, I know that's hard to believe seeing as we're hormonal teenagers, but that's not it. Everyone tells me something different; some tell me they come for company, others for comfort and one even said for the quiet. Yeah, I know what you're thinking; going to Tweek Tweak for some quiet time? I nearly laughed as well._

_It first started on a Thursday; it had been a dreary day with a constant down pour of rain putting everyone in a foul mood. _

I shivered as I stared at the torrential downpour from my place under the awning of the School. All of the cars were gone from the student car park so I know that there's no chance of catching a ride with Stan or maybe Bebe. It's not surprising, School did get out over two hours ago and if I didn't have to finish my art project today I would have left hours ago.

I rub my arms to attempt to bring some warmth back to my body, cursing my self for being unable to wear coats, They were just so damn constricting! The only thing I had was my thin long sleeved shirt and that did hardly anything to shield me from the cold.

* * *

"Hey Tweek."

"J-Jesus Christ!" I don't have to look behind me to know who it is that just scared the hell out of me. "Damn it Kenny. Don't -gah- scare m-me like that!" I glare at the orange clad boy as he snickers at me. He's leaning on the pillar beside me, his bag resting by his feet.

"Sorry Tweekers, didn't me to startle you." He smiles and wraps an arm over my shoulders. That's Kenny for you, always friendly with everyone, charming people left and right with his deep blue eyes and golden hair. No one is safe when Kenny shoots them that award winning smile. "What are you still doin' here anyways?" His eyes grow devious and he grinned suggestively. "Meeting with a secret lover?" He gasps dramatically. "How scandalous!"

"What?! N-no! I was here –ngh- working on my art p-project." I shrug his arm off and cross my arms. "I c-could asks you the same thing Kenny."

He shrugs. "Just didn't feel like going home yet." Kenny fishes around in his pocket for a moment before he pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, he offers one to me but I shake my head. "Good, it's a nasty habit." He lights his cigarette and I watch as he inhales and holds his breath for a few moments before he breathes out. "A beautiful, disgusting habit." He says with a pleased grin on his face. The next few minutes pass by in companionable silence, only disturbed by one of my many ticks every so often and Kenny's occasional wince whenever a particularly cold wind hits us. That's what nice about Kenny, he doesn't feel the need to make conversation, he's perfectly comfortable to sit in silence. Well, as silent as it can be when I'm concerned.

When Kenny hunches over to pick up his bag I feel a pang of guilt as I see a deep purple bruise on his lower back. Its no secret that Kenny's family is messed up, his parents are known drug dealers and alcoholics. His older brother Kevin ran away a few years ago and hadn't been heard from since and his sister was sent to live with some relatives not long after. It was just Kenny left to put up with his fathers abusive personality and a mother who didn't give a damn. If I had parents like that I wouldn't be too inclined to go home either.

Bag now firmly settled on his back Kenny bids me goodbye before he makes his way out into the rain. He's immediately soaked and before I know what I'm doing I'm out there with him, holding my umbrella above the both of us.

Kenny blinks when I abruptly shove the handle of the umbrella into his hand and start searching my bag. "Tweek, what are you doing? This is your umbrella I can't take it." He tries to give it back but I only smile at him and pull out my second umbrella from my bag.

"My Mum says y-you should always be p-prepared." I step out under my own umbrella and smile triumphantly at him. "I always carry two umbrellas." I puffed out my chest as I said the last part, I'm not gonna lie, I'm quite proud of myself at the moment.

Kenny smiles at me and shakes his head. "You really are something else Tweek." He comically tugs on the top of his hood, as if he was tipping his hat at me. "I'll get this back to you tomorrow."

"D-don't worry about it. I've got –ngh- a bunch at home." I shuffle my feet and one hand tugs at my hair. I can't believe I'm about to say this, even if it's completely true. "I've always got your back Kenny." I look him in the eyes to let him know that I'm serious but I think my lack of a stutter has already proved that. "No matter what, I'll always be there for you."

His eyes soften just the tiniest bit and he turns away from me. "Thanks Tweek, you're a true friend."

He disappears down the street.

* * *

_Now that I think about it, this would definitely be the point in time when my life changed._

* * *

It's three in the morning and like the true insomniac I am I cant sleep. I don't remember the last time I've slept through the night, probably before my parents introduced me to wonders of coffee. Usually I spend this time catching up on any homework I'm behind on or playing on my computer with gamers all around the world. Believe it or not I'm a pretty good gamer despite my constant twitches and verbal ticks. It's rather entertaining to hear others freaking out through the headset when I have an especially bad tick and scare the hell out of them. But tonight I'm just lying in bed my arms nestled comfortably under my head, listening to the ticking of my clock and the still pounding rain outside.

Its not as boring as you think, it gives me the chance to think over everything that happened during the day, more specifically my interaction with Kenny. I feel a blush spreading across my face as I think about what I said to him, feeling incredibly embarrassed at my words. Its not as if I have a crush on Kenny, he's just my friend and always will be. But I can't help but feel a need to protect the blonde, just like he protects all those around hi- "Jesus Christ!"

I let out a shrill shriek and fling myself off my bed and across the room. There's someone outside my window! I can still hear the tapping on the glass as they're trying to grab my attention, as if my frantic fumbling from not a minute ago hadn't told them they already had it. I stayed motionless on the floor next to my desk, my thermos clutched tightly in my hands, and wait for the person to leave.

They don't. If anything the tapping becomes more persistent.

Standing slowly I swallow my growing fear and carefully tread over to my window. I grab the curtain that's hiding the person from my view and before I loose what little courage I've gathered, I rip open the curtain and raise my trusty thermos above my head ready to strike the person.

In less then a second I see that it's unnecessary. Balanced on the branch of a tree in my backyard is a disheveled and shivering Kenny his eyes lit up in amusement. No doubt I look extremely comical right now; dressed in my matching set of space pyjamas with a Terrance and Phillip thermos held high above my head. I quickly, carefully, discard the thermos and open up my window so that the other boy can make his way inside.

As soon as Kenny's inside and out of the rain I take him by the shoulders and back him up until he is sitting on my desk chair. "What are you doing here Kenny?" I ask without my usual stutter.

Kenny removes his hood so that he can run his hand through is hair, sighing as he hears my sharp intake of breath. His normally smiling eyes are dull, the usual spark of life is gone and replaced with what I can recognise as extreme exhaustion. He didn't even try to hide the bruise that was forming around his left eye, though he wouldn't have been able to even if he wanted to.

"Can't a guy visit his friend when he feels like it?"

"Kenny its three thirty in the m-morning. I d-don't think that's when f-friends normally visit each other." I say softly as the other boy hangs his head, small droplets of water falling from his hair.

"Listen Tweek, could I maybe crash here for the night? I…don't really want to go home right now." He falls silent for a moment before he continues. "I know it's a lot to ask but-"

"You'll need to take a shower." I say before he can finish. "You're s-soaking wet and if y-you don't get warm you'll –ngh- g-get sick." I pull Kenny, who is looking quite startled at how assertive I'm being, up off the chair and out of my room towards the bathroom. I made sure to grab a shirt, a pair of pants and some boxer shorts from my dresser on the way out; lucky Kenny and I are roughly the same size. "My parents –ngh – are heavy s-sleepers so you don't have to w-worry about waking them." I shove the bundle of clothing into Kenny's arm, ignoring the increasingly confused look in his eyes. "They're all w-washed so don't worry a-about them being d-dirty. There's some u-underwear in –GAH- there because there's n-nothing worse than wet u-underwear."

A moment of silence passes between us, Kenny standing soaking wet with a pile of clothes in his gloved hands, obviously trying to digest everything I've just told him, and me standing across from him, absentmindedly tugging on the ends of my shirt. We probably make quite a perplexing picture.

"Thanks Tweek." Kenny says before the silence becomes awkward. "I really owe you one."

I smile at him and wave him away. "D-don't worry about it. Just when you're f-finished getting u-undressed – GAH – give me your c-clothes so that I can wash t-them. We do have S-School tomorrow after all."

"I knew it. This was all a ploy to get me out my clothes." Kenny reaches out and pats my cheek. Did he really just wink at me? "Very sneaky Tweekers, very sneaky." He shuts the door to the bathroom and leaves me there standing there in shock.

"J-Jesus Christ!"

As I said before, many people know of Kenny's home situation, and have so for quite some time. Its been reported to the authorities, many times in fact, but the police in this town are so incompetent that they ended up causing more damage than good when they finally investigated. Needless to say Mr. McCormic had not taken kindly to the police interrogating him, but he still managed to get away with what he was doing. My guess is that he somehow bribed them despite his economic status. So the police acted like they had no idea about what Mr. McCormic was doing and that the investigation had proved 'inconclusive'. Corrupt assholes. They're so useless that I can honestly say that Eric Cartman has done more for Kenny. Yeah, you heard me correctly, I said Cartman. That's not even the most shocking part, Cartman had voluntarily given Kenny food. Again, you don't need to get your hearing checked, though if you really don't believe me I know that Clyde managed to get it on video. Admittedly the chips that he gave the boy had been stale, but still, the fat ass had freely given up food. So do you get how inept the police department is? Yeah, I thought so.

So now I'm pacing in my room while waiting for Kenny to return from the bathroom. His clothes have already been washed, I could only put them on for a quick load, and are now tumbling around in the dryer. It may not be good for the material but it's the only way it'll be dry for School tomorrow. I threw in his shoes as well because the next worse thing after wet underwear is a pair of wet shoes.

Now I need to sort out the problem of where Kenny's going to sleep for the night. He can't sleep on the couch downstairs, my father gets up early on Fridays so that he can catch the morning rush of commuters down at Harbucks. My Mother follows not long after, usually arriving at seven so that she could help out incase it was particularly busy. So me sleeping on the couch was also out of the question, especially considering how much I complain about it being too lumpy. Perhaps a makeshift bed of blankets on the floor? No, that would be entirely too uncomfortable, besides I can't make Kenny sleep on the floor, what kind of friend would that make me? I would go and get my old mattress from the attic but the floorboards creak and even if my parents are heavy sleepers they would definitely wake up to someone walking above them. That's a wakeup call I wouldn't want to have. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. The only suitable choice is to have Kenny sleep in my bed with me, thankfully Mum and had bought me a double bed not too long ago. She said that since I was getting older I should get a bigger bed, both she and Dad had acted as if it was some sort of rite of passage. As you can gather my parents are a bit odd, loving thats for sure, but odd nonetheless. Though I'm not one to talk about someone being odd, I'm the poster boy for odd.

"Tweek?" Damn it! Getting snuck up on is another unpleasant wake up call. Has Kenny made it his hobby to scare the shit out of me? Kenny has some serious talent for sneaking up on people.

"Jesus C-Christ, Kenny!" I glare at the freshly showered boy. "Stop scaring me l-like that!"

"Sorry Tweekers, couldn't resist." He holds his hands up in an 'I'm innocent' manner.

"From what I h-hear there is very little you c-can resist." Kenny lets out a booming laugh and slaps me on the back, nearly knocking me over. Kenny is much stronger than he looks.

"When did you get so sassy Tweek?" Did he seriously just call me sassy? I don't know whether to feel insulted or flattered. After all Meg from Hercules was sassy and she was freaking awesome. I think I'll take it as a compliment. He quirks his brow amusedly at me and sits at the end of my bed all the while grinning that small smile that could melt hearts at a mere glance. That's one thing about Kenny, he's got a killer smile. Not like the minute, and not to mention rare, upturn of the lips that Craig has, or the nice guy smile that belonged to Stan or the happily oblivious beaming grin that only Clyde could pull off. No, Kenny has that kind of grin that screamed I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it-but-I'm-a-genuinely-nice-guy and he happily used it to his full advantage. "I honestly like it when you give some lip Tweek, you're pretty witty." He nudges my shoulder when I sit down next to him.

I roll my eyes and give a slight twitch. "Whatever Kenny." I say, refusing to get into this conversation any further.

Kenny gives a pathetic whine and shakes my shoulders, as if he was trying to jostle something out of me. "Come on Tweek! Don't shut me down, I want to banter!" He lets out another whine and rests his head in the crook of my neck.

I roll my eyes again and gently but firmly push him away. He's just mucking around anyway. "W-what we need to do is –ngh- go t-to sleep." I yawn a little to prove my point. Its true, it's getting to four in the morning and we need to get up for School in a few short hours. Hard to believe that so much has happened in the space of thirty minutes.

Kenny yawns as well, they really are contagious, and reluctantly nod's his head. He leaves his right arm wrapped around shoulders in a sort of half-hug. "I suppose you're right." He rubs the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "Sorry about this Tweek-"

"Don't apologise." I interrupt before he can finish. "I don't say things that I don't mean Kenny, it's no bother. I'm just glad I can help you." I remove his arm from around me. "Even if that means letting you climb through my window in the middle of the night."

Instead of laughing like a thought he would Kenny only grabs my hand and gives it a small squeeze before letting it go. I know it's his way of saying he's grateful. You may think I'm reading too much into the action but when you're best friends with Craig you learn to interpret small gestures.

* * *

_You would think that the next morning would be awkward, but it was surprisingly amicable. Well except for a minor incident when I woke up, I was just a bit startled to see Kenny sleeping face as soon as I opened my eyes. Okay, I admit that when I woke up and saw Kenny's head on the pillow next to mine I had a mild panic attack, but can you blame me? Who would have thought that what happened was actually real and not just a dream? I know that at some point in time everyone in School as had a dream about Kenny crawling though their window in the early hours of the morning, but those dreams play out very differently to how last night went._

I'm trying to keep as quiet as possible but I know I'm failing. I had woken a few moments ago and proceeded to have a small panic attack when I saw Kenny next to me. Although I soon discover that trying to keep a panic attack quiet is like trying to keep yours open when you sneeze, it's damn near impossible and when you do succeed it feels like you going to die. It obviously didn't work because Kenny woke up a few minutes after I did. I then realize that in my attempt to keep quiet I've bitten my knuckles. Great, now all I've succeeded in doing is bloodying my hand.

Kenny gently removes my hand from my mouth and smirks at me. Dear god what's he thinking? That smirk never means anything good. "That sinking feeling you get the morning after?" He puts on a fake hurt look and pouted. "Am I really that bad to wake up next to?"

"W-what? No! What are you –GAH- talking a-about?" I the mild of my mini freak out Kenny reached over ruffled my hair.

"Relax Tweek. I'm just playing around." Ignoring my glare the other boy stretched his arms out above his head and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

* * *

_After that little bit teasing the rest of the morning went by as normally as it could. I soon found out that Kenny has a specific routine he has to go through in the in order to wake up completely and should you interfere in that routine it means certain death. So while Kenny fiddled around in the bathroom I had made my way downstairs so that I could get Kenny's clothes from the laundry._

* * *

"Good morning Tweek."

That stopped me right in my tracks.

What's Mum doing home? She should be at work right now! I pause in the doorway of the laundry and slowly turn to see me Mother smiling pleasantly over the kitchen table, a pot of freshly brewed coffee on the bench behind her.

Of all the days to not go into work early she had to choose today didn't she? Life's a bitch isn't it?

"G-good morning Mum." I say as I turn away from her and continue into the laundry. "How was your –ngh- sleep?" I ask to be polite. Looking over my shoulder I see that she's now looking at the paper, yeah my parent still read the paper even with most of the news being online now. Maybe if I time it right I can get by her with Kenny's clothes while she's still reading. Still looking at my mother I blindly reach into the dryer and paw around to find Kenny's clothes.

My hand only comes into contact with warm metal.

Oh shit.

A garbled sound of despair escapes me as I realise that I can't feel Kenny's clothes. No, no, no! This cannot be happening! I tear my eyes away from my mother and to the dryer. They're not there!

I close and open the dryer door in rapid concession, hoping in vain that the missing articles of clothing will miraculously appear. It obviously doesn't work, but hey you can't blame a guy for trying.

Come on Tweek, that doesn't even work in the cartoons, why would you expect it to work in real life? The only logical conclusion I can come t is that either my Mother or Father found Kenny's clothes and removed them from the dryer before I was awake. I fist my hands in my hair and groan, why didn't I get up earlier and get them before I knew either of them would be awake? So stupid! Now I have to go in the kitchen and explain everything to my mother about what happened yesterday and how it lead to Kenny McCormic's clothes being in our dryer. Oh joy.

Deciding to bite the bullet I stride into the kitchen and take a seat next to mother. "Mum, where a-are the clothes that –ngh- were i-in the dryer?". After a few second of tense silence, at least on my part, I look up from the table and see that she hasn't even taken her eyes off the paper. Had she not heard me? "Mum?" She holds up a hand to shush me and finishes the last few lines of the article she's reading. Once she was finish's she finally turns to look at me and to my surprise she smiles.

"They're on the coffee table in the living room Tweek." She stands up from her chair and puts her dirty mug in the sink. "Correct me if I'm wrong but don't they belong to that McCormic boy? The one who lives a few blocks from here?"

I nod mutely and she continues to bustle around the kitchen. No yelling? No 'I'm disappointed in you' lectures? That's a bit odd, but like I said, my parents have always been odder than most. I'm sure that if Kyle's mother found out he let a teen climb through his window and stay the night she would fly off the handle. Not that that's unusual, Kyle's mum really is a bitch.

Still, I need to know what she thinks about this. I really hate to kick a gift horse in the mouth but there's no choice. "You're not mad Mum?"

The hesitancy in my voice in blaringly obvious to the both of us. Turning away from the sink she makes her way to my side and smiles that smile that all mothers have. You know the one I'm talking about, the one that says that everything's going to be all right. I have to admit, I much prefer this smile than to the 'look', the one that screams a painful death if you keep doing what you're doing. That's one scary look I'm not gonna lie. "Of course not sweetie. I may not understand what's going on but I'm sure you have a good reason. I trust you."

* * *

_So as you can imagine I had to tell her everything that happened, after I delivered Kenny's clothes to him of course, I couldn't just leave him waiting in my room forever. You have no idea how embarrassed I was when I walked back into the living room to see them resting in a neatly folded pile on the coffee table. How could I miss that? They're bright orange for Christ's sake! _

_Whatever._

_Mum was very supportive when she heard why Kenny had stayed the night. I don't know why but she got tears in her eyes and hugged me tightly when I told her about what happened at School. She muttered a few words but I couldn't make out what they were. They seemed to be happy tears so I wasn't too worried but it certainly startled me. _

_The interaction between my Kenny and my mother was actually rather entertaining if not just a little bit creepy on Kenny's part. Trust me when I say that you really don't want Kenny in the same room with your mother. The words 'flirting' and 'Mum' shouldn't appear in the same conversation together. It was nothing but a bit playful flirting, you know, the usual. The kind of things that a person would say to their partner parents when they want them to like them._

"_These pancakes are delicious Mrs. Tweak!"_

_He even said the ever-popular line, "Now I know where Tweek gets his good looks from." Okay that one was a bit unusual, normally you would say that to the father and it wouldn't be another guy commenting on it. Not that I find anything wrong with being gay. To be honest I've never gotten why some people are against homosexuality, it seems a bit senseless if you ask me._

_I get that some people don't like it because of their religion, I'm not trying to step on anyone's toes, and I also know that people can still be religious and not be homophobic. I myself am a Catholic and I find nothing wrong with people being gay or the thought of gay marriage. I just don't believe in all that archaic bullshit that the church tries to push down our throats._

_Besides, I've come to conclusion that God loves gay people, no matter what some religious officials might say._

_Let me explain. The Bible says that all gays are 'sinners' and that they should be persecuted. However, the Bible also states that Jesus loves sinners. Since Jesus was sent to do Gods work on Earth that means he holds the same ideals that he does. So that means that since Jesus loves sinners, which also means he loves gay people. Hence, God loves gay people._

_That's right, I just broke the Bible._

_Now that I've had my rant I can go back to Kenny's flirting with my Mum. Thankfully when it comes to flirting my mother is a bit dense so I was saved a little bit of embarrassment._

* * *

I expected people to stare at Kenny and I when we walked into School later that morning. The type or staring where people would stop doing what they're doing and whisper to their friends as you walk by. The stupid things that us teens do when there's a new piece of gossip floating around or there's a rumour about someone doing something either exceedingly stupid or rather disgusting.

As we pass a few students huddled around their lockers I realise just how stupid it was to think that we would now be the center of attention. No one knows that Kenny spent the night at my house, in my bed no less, and it's not unusual to see Kenny and I walking to first period together. The only way anybody could possibly know about Kenny staying the night would be if Kenny or myself told someone or if they saw Kenny heading to my place the night before. I seriously doubt that though, Kenny's like a freaking ninja when he wants to be.

So, everything is normal as Kenny and I make our way to our history lesson, my thermos full of sweet delicious coffee is warming up my gloveless hands and Kenny is whining about going to class. It's a typical Friday morning.

"I don't even care about what happened last week! Why should I be forced to sit through an hour-long lesson about some guy in war that happened over a hundred years ago? Plus those pictures of trench foot are fucking gross." In case you haven't guessed, Kenny _really_ hates history. I myself love it.

"It hasn't been a h-hundred years –gah- yet." I correct him lightly only to have him wave me away, muttering something about details. I shake my head at him amusedly. "I heard that we're h-having a –ngh- pop quiz t-today. Not sure if it's true though." I know it's not much of a pop quiz if people know about it but I was told by a friend in another class that they had one yesterday so I wouldn't be surprised if we had one today.

Kenny stops dead in his tracks and a pitiful sound escapes him. "I'm so dead." He says dramatically and falls to his knees, as if begging for the pop quiz to be horrendous rumour going around.

I roll my eyes, I seem to do that a lot when I'm around Kenny, and pull my history book out of my bag. "The last couple –ngh- pages have s-summary notes on what we've studied s-so far." Kenny, now back on his feet, takes the book and eagerly opens it to the last few pages.

We walk in silence as Kenny's eyes frantically race across the pages. Removing his eyes from the book for a few seconds Kenny gives me a small smile. "Thanks Tweek. What would I do with out you?"

I know its not just the study notes he's thanking me for. I smile back at him and we continue on our way to class. "Don't worry about it."

When I get home from School at the end of the dayI immediately drag my mattress down from the attic and give it a thorough clean. Once I'm finished I stand it up in the corner of my wardrobe, ready to be taken out incase Kenny should come knocking at my window again.

* * *

_Kenny was the first person to climb through my bedroom window, and he certainly hasn't been the last. Since that night so many months ago I've had countless visits from people other than Kenny, they come for a multitude of reasons but I've come to the conclusion that they come for one or two reasons; either they're lonely or they're having problems at home._

_So, that mattress I dragged down from the attic turned out to be quite handy when others started showing up at my window. Let me tell you, the first time someone other than Kenny knocked at my window I swear I had a heart attack they scared me so bad. Despite that I let them in, as well the next one, and the next one and so on and so forth. Sometimes it felt like my window was a revolving door and that everyone was using it._

_At one point or another, everyone ends up climbing through my bedroom window, and I'm going to tell you the story of everyone who does._

* * *

**So that's the first chapter of 'Visitors' completed.**

**I hope you liked it and if there's anything you wanted to say please review or PM me.**

**Also if there are any grammatical errors that I may have missed please let me know.**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


End file.
